The Braxtons, How you want them
by waterlooroadfan2012
Summary: Hello! This is my first Home & Away story. Basically its going to be like my Casualty story and is going to made using only your ideas. Let me know either in a review or a PM what you want to happen. As you can guess its going to be mainly based on the Braxtons but other chacters can be in it too :)
1. intro

**Hello! This is my first Home &amp; Away story. Basically its going to be like my Casualty story and is going to made using only your ideas. Let me know either in a review or a PM what you want to happen. As you can guess its going to be mainly based on the Braxtons but other chacters can be in it too :) I am dyslexic so sorry for any mistakes I make. But in this story, ****_anything_**** happens. All upto you guys (the readers) :),**

**Thanks!**

**Megan.**


	2. Nows the time

Hiya all. I woke up this morning to find I had 8 reviews! Thank you so much! I'm starting of with one of the Guests ideas. Throughout the story your ideas will definitely be fitted in. Also, keep them coming! Enjoy!  
Megan.

Casey' PVO

This is the day, this is the day I'm going to finally find my dad. Well that's the plan anyway. All my life I have been dreaming to find out who my dad is and now, That mum has gone away with her new man, it's the time.

I wounder what hes like, if he has any more children, why he left me and mum when I was just five months old. All these are the questions I want to ask him but I'm not sure how I would ask Him, why he left. Would I just come out with it? Or would I just not ask?

I walk into a café called 'The Dinner' hopeing that they can tell me where I can find him. I walk up to the cash register and the lady -who had curly hair- asked,

"what can I do for you Darl?"

Her voice was soft and warming,

"I was wondering if you know where I can find a Daryl Braxton?" I asked in a shy voice

"I dont, sorry. But if you want, next time I see him, I can pass on a message for you?" She replied politely

"No, no, its all right thanks" I stuttered before walking off.

I walk to a pizza place called Angelos, apparently that's where he works. I sit down, I'm going to try and see if I can recognise him from pictures mum had shown me when I was younger.

I think I see him, but I'm not sure.

-  
Brax' PVO  
-

I cant help but feel that I'm being watched, ever since the robbery of this place a few weeks ago, I have been on edge. Its always feeling that someone is watching me. But today, it feels like someone is definitely watching me.

-  
End of PVO  
-

"You ok Brax? You seem a bit on edge" Ricky said, walking upto Brax.

"I'm fine, just being paranoid" Brax replied, sighing

"How about we pack this place up early for the day, and head home?" Ricky asked, smiling

"What about the customers?" Brax asked

"theres only one in here, I'm sure he won't mind" Ricky replied

-  
Casey's PVO  
-

Its now or never. I walk upto the bar, where he is and ask,

"Are you Daryl Braxton?" My voice as shakey as ever

"Depends, who's asking?" He replied

"I'm Casey, I think your my dad" I said handing him a photo of me, mum and him that was taken not long after my birth

-  
Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it. Please review, and remember to say what you want to happen,  
Megan.8


	3. He's my son

Hey guys thanks for all of the reviews :D Keep them coming :]  
Megan .

Ricky stood there, her mouth nearly hitting the floor,

"Brax?" Ricky questioned

"I think we better all sit down" Brax said sitting down at one of the table.

Casey and Ricky both did the same.

"So... Is it true?" Ricky said

Brax simply just nodded, showing Ricky the picture.

"How old are you?" Ricky questioned

"14" Casey replied, looking down at the floor.

"why didn't you tell me Brax?" Ricky asked

"Never really got the time to tell you, I wanted too. Trust me. But when ever I went too I was scared you would leave me" Brax confessed and then went on,

"Does your mum know your here Casey?"

"No, she went off with some bloke. She hasn't been home for five mounths. She just left a note saying she was leaving" Casey said playing with his hands.

"You can stay with us" Ricky said

"really?" Casey said, surprised

"Yeah you can. You would have to cope with my brothers though and their girlfriends" Brax said

"That's fine, thank you" Casey said looking up

"More than welcome, your family" Ricky said

Brax then stood up and texted Heath and Kyle saying there was going to be a family meeting. He then picked up his things,

"ready?" He said

"yep" Ricky and Casey said at the same time.

They closed up the restaurant and got into Brax' ute and drove back to the house.

The three walked into the house, and Kyle and Heath was sat on the sofa's. They obviously was wondering what on earth was going on.

"Is this going to be long? I have to pick Darcy up" Heath complained

"I would like you to meet Casey" Brax started and paused,

"Hes my son"

The room was silent, no one said a single word.


	4. Why didnt you tell us!

Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews, I have pre wrote a weeks worth of updates (an update a day) and I'm going to try and do that every week. It does mean the updates will be smaller though than if I just wrote once a week,  
Thanks,  
Megan.

"Why didn't you tell us you had a son" Kyle asked

"the only person who new was Heath. Because I told him when Casey's mum got pregnant with him" Brax replied

The room went back to silence.

"So as you can guess he will be staying with us from now on" Ricky said

Kyle and Heath nodded,

"Welcome to the family, for good this time" Heath said and the. Got up and left, going to pick up Darcy.

Brax then walked into the hall way, that lead to the bedrooms, Casey followed behind with a small bag containing the little belonging hes got.

"you bedroom is through there" Brax said pointing at a door.

Casey walked through the door and put his bag down on the bed and sat on the bed


	5. I dont know what to think

Hello! Thanks for all the reviews, hope everyone is having a good start too the week. This chapter is going to be how everyone is feel after the news. The next chapter will probably be the same aswell. Sorry about the last chapter, I didn't notice how short it was, this one is going to be short too and I'm not sure about the one after this as I don't really no I it is short. I was also thinking, maybe after I finish posting this weeks pre wrote chapters, that I only post every other dag? What do you think?  
Thanks,  
Megan.

Heath' PVO  
-

I dont know what to think. Brax left Casey when he was five months old. He had his reasons though, just a week after Casey was born, Casey's mum had gone off with some other bloke. Brax has sent letters, birthday cards, Christmas cards and emails too Casey but she's probably never shown them too him. Casey deserves to know the truth. Hes had too much hurt in his life to be lied too again. Brax was so hurt when he left them, but she was threatening to tell the police everything Brax had done if he didn't leave. He had no choice.

-  
Kyle' PVO  
-

I'm in utter shock, I feel sorry for the kid. Not knowing his dad for just under 14 years of his life. Yes Brax was with him for five months but those five months Casey wont remember. I dont know what I would do not knowing who my dad was. Yes I have only been in the Braxtons life for a few months but I knew my dad and still do. He seems like a good lad, he doesn't deserve all of this


	6. Letters and Cards

Hey guys! This chapter is going to be Ricky', Brax' and Casey' PVO. Thanks for the reviews and remember to let me know your ideas . I am now going to update every other day. And the chapters are all pre wrote. So they all vary in size.  
Megan xx

-  
Ricky' PVO  
-

I dont know what to do, what to say. Why would Brax keep something like this from me? Why did he leave Casey and Casey' mum? That doesn't seem like Brax. Or is that the real Brax? That I have never seen before. Casey must have been through hell growing up without a dad, he must have even more questions than I do. All I know I'm going to treat that boy like he's always been there, as that's what he deserves.

-  
Brax' PVO  
-

I feel sick, sick with anger at myself. How could I just leave? I should have stayed and just let her call the cops! I wounder if she's given the letters and cards to Casey. Or shown him the emails. It was the hardest decision of my life to leave my own blood. He was my everything for the first five months of his life. But then she had to go and do the dirty with another man, a lawyer. They both threatened that if I didn't leave they would phone the police and tell them everything I have ever done, every robbery I have commited and every assault I have done. The lawyer man reckoned I would get at least 30 years if I was found guilty. That means I would still be inside for another 16 years if I had stayed and Casey wouldn't be here now, and I would never had met Ricky.

-  
Casey' PVO

I dont know what to think. They all seem alright, but so did mums new boyfriend and he was the worse thing to ever happen to her. I dont know what to call 'Brax' do I call him Brax or dad? What do I call his brothers, do I call them uncle? I really want to know why dad left and didn't send anything, a birthday card, a letter, nothing! But I just dont know how to ask. Do I just casually ask or sit him down and ask. Or do I just leave it? I honestly dont know, Dad said I have to start the school that's local. I really don't want to. Me and school just dont go.


	7. three strikes and your out

Hello :D thanks for the reviews, please send in ideas :) this is probably my favourite block of chapters coming up. This is the longest of the three. Sorry if you find this on short.  
Megan xx

"Oi Casey, wake up. We have an appointment with the schools head, about enrollment. Then I thought we could spend some time together, get to know each other" Brax said, shaking a sleeping Casey lightly

"argh, to early" Casey muttered, slightly opening his eyes.

"better get used to it, you will be up earlier than this for school" Brax replied, smiling.

He then walked over to the blinds, opening them, causing light to shine into the room. Then he walked out of the room to go and make Casey some breakfast.

-  
Caseys PVO  
-

The sun shone into my eyes causing me to groan. I look at the clock besides me, I see its just past 7. The earliest I've been up in along time. I fall asleep in my clothes yesterday as I don't actually own any pyjamas. I get out of bed and walking into the kitchen, I see that Dad has made me scrambled egg on toast.

"You have five minutes to eat, then we have to go as the appointment is at 7:30" I hear dad say as he walked into the kitchen.

I sit down and quickly eat before quickly styling my hair.

-  
End PVO  
-

Casey and Brax got into the ute and drove to Summer Bay High.

They pulled up into the car park and walked up to the head teachers office, Casey kept his head down most of the way.

Brax lightly knocked on the door,

"come in" a soft voice said

Brax and Casey walked in

"Ah, Mr Braxton. This must be Casey, I'm Gina Palmer. The head teacher here. Take a seat" Gina said

Brax and Casey sat down, waiting to find out if Gina was going to let Casey in.

"right I have looked at your school record and its not too good. I see you were expelled from your last four schools?" Gina said

"yeah" Casey replied

"can you tell me what for?" Gina asked

"Got into a few fights, skipped classes and didn't do homework" Casey sighed, knowing he probably won't be getting in

"Right, I am going to offer you a place here. But your going to have to be on your best behaviour. Three strikes and your out. Ok?" Gina said sternly

"Ok" Casey replied and then Brax and Casey left to go and spend some time together.


	8. Fish and chips

Hiya :) Thanks for the reviews :D let me know what you think of this story. This chapter has one swear word in it, sorry if it offends anyone.  
Megan.

Casey and Brax were sat on the edge of the pier, chips in one hand and a drink in the other.

"so you going to tell me why you got into so many fights?" Brax asked

"me and school do not get on well, that's all" Casey replied, putting a chip in his mouth, eating it.

"Tell me the truth" Brax said, not believing him.

Casey sighed before saying,

"People would take the piss out of me, because I only lived with mum and no farther"

Brax felt instantly guilty.

"did your mum give you the letters and that I sent you?" Brax asked

Casey looked confused and replied,

"what letters?"

"So I'm guessing she didn't give you them" Brax replied

"no, she didn't" Casey replied

"right. How about we go and get you some new things. I saw you didn't bring much" Brax replied

"You sure?" Casey replied, shocked

"yeah" Brax smiled

Both of them set out to get Casey so new things.  
_

"What about this?" Brax asked, holding up a tee

"No way!" Casey exclaimed, laughing

"I think its pretty cool" Brax laughed

"Yeah, for old people like you" Casey Laughed

"Oi! Less of the old you" Brax chuckled,

"Is that all you want?" Brax said looking into the basket they got

"Yes, thankyou. Dad." Casey said

Just hearing the word 'dad' made Brax' mouth spread across his face in one of the biggest smiles he ever has had.

"Ok, lets go and pay" Brax said going to the check out paying for the items.

As they walked out of the shops, bags in hand, Brax asked,

"so, do you surf?"

"Yes, well a little bit. Mum always said she would get me lessons but she never did. I learnt a little a few years ago" Casey replied

"have a board?" Brax asked again

"No, we borrowed one when I did a bit of surfing" Casey relied

"we better go and fix that then" Brax smiled, walking to a surf shop.  
_


	9. Tommorow?

Hiya all :D thanks for the reviews :D,  
Megan xx

Brax and Casey had just arrived home with all of Casey's new things, including a brand new state of the art surf board. Casey was loving having his dad around and all of his worries had just gone away.

"Shall we take it for a ride" Brax said, pointing at the surf board

"Can we do it tommorow? I'm really tired to be honest" Casey said, then yawned

"Yeah, that's fine. Remember we got to get to the school earlier than everyone else to collect your uniform and get your new time table. Then after school we can go surfing" Brax said

"Ok, night dad" Casey said and then walked into his bedroom, climbing straight into bed falling asleep.

"How was it?" Heath asked

"I really enjoyed it. Casey called me Dad" Brax said a huge smile on his face

"I knew you would be a great dad" Heath said

"look at the great job you did with me" Heath went on to say

"Before you started hanging out with the River Boys and got yourself into jail" Brax replied

"Yeah" Heath chuckled

"But in all honestly Brax, your going to be a great dad" Heath replied

"thanks mate. Right I'm off to bed, night" Brax said

"night" Heath replied


	10. The First Day

Hey guys :) sorry I didn't post yesterday, I have been doing this huge project for school and I didn't have time to pre write anymore chapters. I will try and get a weeks worth done today but I have to finish the project of and then start my next one then help my sister with hers :/ thanks for all the reviews,  
Megan.

It was 6 in the morning and Casey had just woken from his lovely slumber ready to greet his first day at the new school. To say he was nervous was an understatement. He knew that the Braxtons was a well known name around here for all the wrong reasons, he was scared people wont like him for this reason or be scared of him for that matter.

"Come on Case, your going to be late" Brax called

"I'm coming, just doing my shoes" Casey called back and then walked out of his room

"I will drop you off today, just because you dont know your way" Brax said

"Ok, can I walk home though?" Casey asked getting into the ute

"Sure" Brax said also getting into the ute.

Casey look up at the school, slowly walking in, ignoring people looking at 'the new kid'. He walked into the school holding out the map he got given and went to find his locker,

"Mr Braxton, on time, that's great to see" a woman said

Casey looked up to see it was Mrs Palmer, the head teacher

"finding your way around, I see"

"Yeah, I dont know where my form room is though" Casey replied

"Not a problem, I will show you" Gina said, walking off and Casey followed

Gina tapped lightly on the door waiting for the teacher to say come in. Once they did so, she opened the door, walked in and Casey followed behind,

"Mr McGuire this is Casey Braxton, hes new to your form" Gina said

Zack McGuire was a new teacher at Summer Bay and the students absolutely adored him, he was the kindest teacher in Summer Bay. He knew how to handle each child no matter what their circumstance.

"Nice to meet you Casey, if you would like to take a seat next to Xavier" Zack said

Casey nodded and took a seat next to Xavier.

"If there's any problems with him let me know" Gina mouthed to Zack and Zack nodded.

"right, class, shall we introduce our selves to Casey. I will start off, then you Xavier and then Romeo and we will go around the class like that. Right, I'm Zack McGuire, I am 27 and I like pizza but I hate mushrooms on pizza" Zack said

"I'm Xavier, I am 14. I like playing xbox and I hate maths" Xavier said

"I'm Romeo, I am 15. I love surfing but I hate the river boys" Romeo said, smirked

Everyone else introduced themselves and now I was time for Casey too,

"I'm Casey, I am 14. I like to exercise but I hate tennis" Casey said, looking at the desk

"thank you Casey. Right that's the bell off you go to break" Zack said, dismissing the class.


	11. Oi, Braxton

Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews :) glad your enjoying it,  
Megan.

-  
Casey' PVO

I have no idea where I should go and spend break, so I just went outside. That boys -Romeo's- comment made my blood boil as dad used to be part of the River Boys and Heath still is. I didn't lash out as if I get into a fight, I will only have two strikes left. I promised dad I would try and behave and, well, that's what I'm trying. Its just so hard when you can feel everyone watching every move I make, just because of who my dad is. I want to lash out so badly.

-  
End of PVO  
-

"Oi Braxton" A boy called

Casey turned around to see five boys all gathering around him, one of them being Romeo.

"You think your so hard just because you're a Braxton, dont you?" One spoke

"No" Casey replied

"You think everyone should feel sorry for you just because daddy Daryl left you. Do you know what? I dont blame him, look at you. I would have left as soon as I saw what a mistake you were" another one added in

By this time Casey had, had enough. He pinned the guy up onto the school wall and rose his fist and punched him in the face.

People started crowding around them and started shouting 'fight'.

Casey rose his fist again, when Gina saw him,

"ENOUGH! CASEY MY OFFICE, NOW!" she yelled at the top of her voice

Casey let go of the guy, and watched him clutch hold of his -most likely broken- nose, then made his way to Gina's office.

-  
Casey' PVO  
-

I sat down at the seat, and Mrs Palmers eyes were like daggers at me.

"do you care to explain what was going on there?" She demanded

I sat there not saying a word, not want her to judge me.

"Nothing? Not even a sorry?" She said

Once again I just sat there

"Right that's your first strike gone! Your suspended for the rest of the day. Your dad has been called to come and pick you" she replied

The only thing I could think was 'oh shit' first day gone and I have already been suspended. Dads going to hit the roof.

There was a knock on the door and dad came walking in, not looking to happy.

"You have to be kidding me? Suspended on your first day!" Dad exclamied

"Yes Mr Braxton, he has been. He got into a fight with anouther pupil. He won't even explain why he punched him in the first place" Gina explained

"You. Get a move on" Dad said watching me pick my things up and walk out of the room. He wasn't far behind.


	12. Knowing you, you just yelled'

Thank you all so much for the reviews :) as FanFiction wasn't working I haven't been able to update :/ sorry. But here you go, decided to write more.  
Megan.

"What on earth Casey! Do you care to explain?" Brax raged in anger, slamming his keys on the side

Casey sat down on the settee and didn't say a word

"No?! Then get to your room! If your going to act like a child, I will treat you like one! I dont want to see you, till I allow you out of your room!" Brax yelled

Casey ran to his room and slammed the door shut.

"What on earth is going on in hear?!" Heath said, storming into the house, wondering what on earth the yelling was on about

"Casey has been suspended for the day, He has already got into a fight" Brax sighed

"What?! Did he say why?" Heath exclaimed, shocked that Casey did this, after thinking he was good

"He just sat there, not saying a word" Brax said, sitting down

"Did you let him say a word? Knowing you, you just yelled" Heath asked, also sitting down

Brax sighed, shaking his head,

"probably not"

"theres your reason then. Hes only been here five minutes and your yelling at him. He probably expected you to be more of a dad to him, by taking him under your wing. Teaching him how to be good and behave, what not to do" Heath explained

"Your probably right. I will let him calm down for a bit, before I go and apologize" Brax said and sighed,

"I just want to do what's best for him"

Brax placed his head in his hands, trying to make sense of everything

"It takes a while to get your head around everything. It did with me with Darcy. But trust me, give it a few weeks and you will be a natural" heath said and then saw it was nearly three o'clock

"Look, I have to go a pick Darce up. I will see you later" Heath said walking out

Brax stood up and walked into Caseys room,

"look Case, I'm sorry, I never ment to go off on-"

Brax looked up to see Casey and all his belongings had disappeared. He ran out of the house,

"Casey! You out here?!" Brax said in a panic.


	13. Hes down there!

Hey guys! Thanks for the lovely reviews, they always make me smile. Please, I you have a suggestion for the story or a way for me to improve, let me know. Hope you enjoy,  
Megan.

Brax ran frantically down to the pier calling Caseys name ,

"What's wrong Brax?!" Heath said, running upto his brother, seeing Brax in distress

"Its- Its Casey" Brax said, panicking

"what about him?" Heath asked

"Hes- Hes gone" Brax said in a rush

"Gone where?" Heath asked

"I dont know. I went into his bedroom, all his things were gone and he was no where to be seen" Brax said, placing his hands on his head

"Where have you looked?" Heath said, slowly getting panicky

"Mangrove River, Summer Bay High, all along here, in the Diner, up in Angelos and in the Surf Club" Brax said

"The out back?" Heath asked

"No, didn't think he would go there" Brax sighed

"right. Lets go and try there" Heath said

"ok" Brax replied, looking at the floor

"Darcy, go upto Angelos Uncle Kyle should be there" Heath said, looking at Darcy -who was holding his hand- and then looked up at Brax

"Ok" Darcy said, letting go of his hand and ran upto Angelos

-  
Brax' PVO  
-

Me and Heath got into my Ute and drove to the outback. I dont know what I'm going to do, if Caseys hurt. Its all my fault! I lashed out on him, when I should have just let it go and let him speak! I'm such a bad dad! I follow after my dad! Next I will be hitting him!

We walk through the outback and try and think which direction he could have headed in. I can already tell its going to take a while to find him.

-  
Heath' PVO  
-

I can tell Brax is beating himself up about this, he honestly shouldn't, its not his fault. Hes got a short fuse, but, which Braxton hasn't? Its just in our blood. Blood. I see some on the floor, I follow it. I see it leads to a little cliff edge, I look over the edge and see Casey's, helpless, body led on the ground bellow. He must have tripped and gone over the edge,

"Brax! hes down there" I call

Brax came running over to me and looked of the edge, his face going pale instantly.

I automatically start climb down the cliff and I reach Case in a few minutes, I then see Brax doing the same.

"Casey? Casey? Can you hear me?" I say, kneeling down next to Casey.

I grab my phone out and phone for an air ambulance. Its lucky that I still have signal. They say they will be here as soon as. Brax then kneels down next to Casey, He must have hit his head on the way down because he has a gash to the upper right of his forehead.

"He will be fine" I say, trying to comfort him

"You dont know that" Brax snapped back

Hes right, I dont know that, things arnt looking to good.


	14. Not looking good

Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews, they make me smile :) I dont know how good this chapter will be as I fell so ill and I'm full up with a cold :/  
Thanks  
Megan

"What have we got?" Nate said walking alongside the trolly

"This is Casey Braxton, 14, fell about 4-5 ft from a small cliff. Been KOed since found but we don't know how long hes been like it. GCS 3, Bp 50 over 100. Hes had five of morphine" The one paramedic explained

"Right, can we get a full body CT. FBC'S, U'S and E'S. Can we also get an ultrasound and a urine sample. Also cross match 10 units" Nate said, watching the nurses hook Casey upto all the mechines.

-  
Nate's POV  
-

This isn't looking too good, his right pupil has blown (which signals brain injury), he has no responses and has an open fracture to his right leg. His arm also looks out of place. Only a miracle could save him now.

-  
Heath's POV  
-

I can tell its not looking too good- just by the look on the docs face- I dont know what Brax (or me for that matter) would do if he went now. Hes only been in the family for five minutes, we have all grown to love him, and now that could all be taken away.

-  
Brax's POV  
-

My son, my little boy, led there. Life less. I hate my self so much right now! How could I let this happen?! How would I tell his mum? Argh! I just wish this day never happened, Casey not to be like this, me not reacting the way I did. Please Casey, pull through.  
-

Sorry its not long, I honestly don't feel well.  
Megan.


	15. Whats going on?

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews and the get well soon messages. Heres the next chapter, hope you enjoy. I got so many future story lines in my head, but I want your in put aswell- so let me know if you have any,**

**Thanks**

**Megan xx**

"Hes tacky cardic, going into VF. Lets start CPR" Nate Called, rushing into Caseys room – after the monitors started beeping.

A group of 8 doctors and nurses started trying to resuscitate Casey,

"What did his results show?" Nate asked whilst trying to restart his heart

"Major bleed on his abdo" A nurse replied, looking at results

"Right let's get him up to theatre right now!" Nate called, taking the breaks off the bed and rushed him up to theatre – knowing it wasn't looking good.

**Brax's POV**

It all happened so, so, fast. One moment it was all fine- even looked like he was improving- next thing we know we are getting pushed out of the room as his monitors start bleeping. We were stood out in the corridor, trying to see what was happening, and then they rushed out of the room (pushing Casey's bed) and didn't say a word. We're trying to find out what's happening but no one will tell us! I feel so sick right now – it's unexplainable.

**Heath's POV**

In a blink of an eye, everything changed. I can still picture it, Casey's lifeless body trying to be restarted by a few doctors- who then whisked him off somewhere. I wonder how Brax is feeling, he just saw his son practically dead. I feel genuinely ill, so, if I'm like this- how is he.

**End of POV**

"Doc, Doc, what's happening?" Brax said frantically, seeing Nate walk past

"Casey has a huge internal bleed on his abdomen, he's lost a lot of blood, the surgeons are working on him now- it's touch and go" Nate explained in a calm manor, trying not to upset Brax much.

Brax stood there, taking it all in,

"Then why didn't you do something about it sooner?!" Brax exclaimed getting angry

"We only got his test results back just before he went into VF. Even if we had spotted it sooner, it could have still happened" Nate explained, trying to stay calm

"That's not good enough! If my son dies, its your fault!" Brax shouted

"Brax, calm down, it's not their fault" Heath said, going to hold Brax back from hitting Nate.

"Get _your _hands off me right now!" Brax shouted

Heath immediately let go, and watched Brax storm off,

"Sorry Doc, he's just stressed" Heath explained

"It's alright- I've had worse" Nate said, walking off


	16. Thats the thing, He might not be

**Happy Pancake Day! I woke up this morning and didn't know it was pancake day till I went on Instagram and someone said it was :D No one in my family knew! It's also a month since I published this story! Thank you so much for all the feedback, can't believe I have 61 reviews! Hope you enjoy this chapter,**

**Megan.**

* * *

Brax had finally calmed down and was sat out in one of the hospitals gardens –head in his hands- Heath walked over and sat down beside him,

"He's going to be fine, Brax" Heath said in a soft voice

"You don't know that, Heath, even the doctor said its touch and go" Brax replied not lifting his head up

"Yeah, but, he has you as a dad. So he will be a fighter" Heath said, trying to comfort his older brother for the first time in his life.

At that point Ricky had finally gotten to the hospital, saw them both, and sat next to them,

"That's the thing- he might not be mine" Brax sighed, lifting his head up, showing his tear stained face.

Heath and Ricky exchanged glances, then Ricky replied,

"How so?"

"Just before Abby (Casey' mum) fell pregnant she had an affair- she would never get a paternity test done" Brax sighed

"How about, we ask Nate to do one once Casey gets out of theatre?" Ricky said, pulling Brax into a hug

"If he gets out of theatre" Brax sighed, tears falling

* * *

"Can I have four chicken tikka salads to go, please Irene" Bianca said pulling her purse out.

"No problem, dahl, coming right up. May I ask why you need so many?" Irene asked as she started making them,

Bianca sighed- not knowing whether to tell Irene about Case,

"Brax' son –Casey- fell off a 5ft cliff side. They're at the hospital now with him"

Irene' face dropped,

"Brax has a son?" she questioned,

"Since when?"

"Casey is 14, only just came into Brax' life. Now he may be taken away from us" Bianca sighed.

"That poor boy" Irene said, placing the food into a bag and handing it to Bianca.

Bianca when to get the money out but Irene shook her head,

"On the house, tell Brax where thinking of him and his boy"

"Thanks Irene, will do" Bianca said and walked off, to get to the hospital

* * *

Brax, Heath and Ricky was just about to go inside when Nate came walking over,

"Doc, I'm sorry about earlier, just the thought of loosing him" Brax sighed

"It's ok Brax" Nate replied

"Any news?" Ricky asked

"Yes that's what I came to find you about, Casey has-"


	17. out of theatre

Hi Guys, thanks for all the reviews, here's the next chapter,  
Megan xx

"got out of theatre, and it went really well. Hes still critical but he's improving well" Nate smiled

"that's fantastic news! Thanks Nate" Ricky smiled

"shall I ask him, about what we was on about Brax" she then asked

Brax nodded and Ricky took Nate to one side,

"Would you be able to do a paternity test on Casey and Brax?"

"I thought you knew that he was the dad?" Nate questioned

"we thought he was but theres a slight possibility that hes not" Ricky replied

"alright. I will sort that out now for you" Nate said walking off

Ricky walked back over to Brax and sat down next to him

"hes sorting it out now. We can go and see Case now though if you want to?" She asked

Brax nodded and they all made there way upto Caseys room. Only Brax walked in- as the others wanted to give them space. Brax pulled up a seat and sat next to his bed, debating whether to hold his hand or not. He looked so small on the bed not like his normal happy go lucky self. Brax has only had him in his life for a short amount of time and he can tell the difference in him,

"Alright Case? Its me- your dad. You gave us all a fright today, kid. I dont know what I would do without you. You have only been in my life five minutes, but I have such a bond with you. I dont know what I would do without you, your my everything Casey"

At that point Caseys machines started beeping again

"Casey?! Casey?!" Brax called

"step outside Brax" Nate called


	18. Im sorry

Hey guys! I'm so so so so sorry for not updating in almost a week! I have been so busy, I haven't found the time. In school we have been doing the eisteddfod and so that means extra homework. Sorry guys! Hope you enjoy the chapter,  
Megan xx

****  
"Please! Please! Just tell me what's happening?!" Brax asked every nurse or doctor who walked passed

Nate walked out of the room, and upto Brax,

"how is he? Is he ok?" Brax said frantically

"its alright Brax, the monitors started beeping because his stats were improving at a fast rate" Nate explained

"what does that mean?" Brax asked, confused

"Hes awoken. And is well enough to have visitors. We are in the process of doing the paternity test as well" Nate added

"thank you! Tha

nk you so, so, much. I dont know what I would do with out him" Brax said trailing off at the end

"only doing a days work" Nate said, walking off

Brax walked into Caseys room, seeing all of the tubes -that was on him before- had gone,

"Alright, Case?" Brax asked, sitting next to him

Casey looked up, his face still pale, oxygen mask around his face. He reached up and moved the oxygen mask so he could talk,

"I've- been... Better" Casey said slowly

"gave us all quite a fright there Case" Brax replied, sympathetically

"Sorry... Dad. I love you, you know" Casey replied wanting to make sure Brax hears that, just in case anything else happens

"dont be sorry, you couldn't help it. I love you too. Now get some rest" Brax said, watching Casey fall back asleep

Short chapter, sorry, but it felt like the right place to end it. I will do a longer chapter on Sunday,  
Megan.


	19. Just tell him the truth

Hello Guys! Sorry I haven't posted, it was the week of my schools musical, and so I was waking at 5 going to bed at midnight :/ You should start getting regular updates again. Enjoy,  
Megan xx

****  
It was 8:30 in the morning and Nate walked into the room to see a sleeping Casey and Brax, he cleared his throat- stirring Brax awake,

"moring" Nate said, gently

"Morning" Brax replied half asleep

Casey-who had just awoken- opened his eyes, looking at the Doc,

"I have some good news" Nate said,

"If your still ok, by this afternoon, then you can be discharged. Over night your condition hasn't deteriorated, it has improved- by alot. You will have to take it easy and you will be on a few medications, but as long ad you take the medication and take it easy, you will be fine" Nate went on the explain

"Thanks Doc" Casey said in a horse voice

"When can he go back to school?" Brax asked

"Give it a week, then I don't see why not" Nate replied

Nate made sure there was no other questions, before walking out of the room leaving them to pack up Casey's belongings.

Brax had just left the room to go and get a cup of coffee and Ricky walked upto him,

"have you told Case, about the paternity test?" She asked

"Not yet- I dont know how to tell him" Brax sighed

"Tell him the truth" Ricky replied

"He will hate his mum" Brax sighed again

"I think he already does, she did leave him" Ricky said, placing her arms around Brax

Brax nodded taking a sip of his coffee, then going back into Caseys room- sitting on the edge of the bed,

"Alright? How you feeling?" Brax asked

"Better than I did yesterday" Casey smiled

"I have something to tell you" Brax said

Casey looked up into his dads eye's,

"I may not be your dad" Brax sighed

Caseys faced dropped,

"what?! Why?" Casey said, sounding like he was on the edge of tears

"Just before I found out your mum was pregnant with you, she cheated on me" Brax explained

"oh" Casey said, not really knowing what to say

"Nate, is doing a paternity test. Lets just hope he says you are. Anyways if your not, we will still look after you" Brax replied

Casey nodded, watching as Nate walks into the room holding a folder. Nate handed the folder to Brax, Brax slowly opened it- it was the paternity test. Brax read the lines slowly,  
'The results of the paternity test shows that Daryl Braxton...'

****  
Hope you enjoyed the chapter! :D


	20. Kyle Braxton

I wrote this chapter on Saturday then yesterday I accidently deleted half of it...  
Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews, hope you enjoy  
Megan xx

'And the results show that Daryl Braxton... Is the farther of Casey Braxton" Brax read over these words and smiled at Casey,

"Your my son"

Casey had a huge grin on his face, glad Brax is his dad.

"lets get you home Case" Ricky said, smiling

****  
Brax, Ricky and Casey had just got back to the house and got settled down- when there was a knock on the door. Brax walked upto the door and opened it, two police officers were stood there- looking at him,  
"Is Kyle Braxton around?" The one officer said

Kyle- who was in his room- wandered out after hearing his name,

"What is it?" He asked

The officer walked in, placing hand cuffs on Kyle,

"Kyle Braxton, I'm arresting you on suspicion of assault with intent to kill. You do not have to say anything but anything you do say may be given in evidence"

They led Kyle out to the car, getting him into it. Kyle watched, as the officer pulled off, his family's faces in shock

Once the police car pulled off, Brax ran and got straight into his ute- driving straight to the police station.

Brax was shouting at receptionist,

"Just tell me! Where is he?"

"Sir please, calm down. We can't tell you anything. Please take a seat and I will call you when we have any information" the receptionist replied calmly

Brax gave in and sat down.

The police had just brought Kyle to check in,

"Place your belongings into the basket, please" the officer said

Kyle emptied his pockets, placing the things into the basket.

"sign here" The officer said, handing him a piece of paper

Kyle signed his name before being escorted to his cell.

Brax walked into the reception, demanding what was happening to Kyle

"Sir, please calm down. Once I know more I will let you know" the receptionist calmly explained

Brax sighed, and took a seat. Knowing that Kyle wouldn't do anything like what they're accusing him of.  
**

"Mr Braxton, can you tell me your whereabouts on January 19th 2015 at 12:05" the officer asked

"I was at home" Kyle said

"What were you doing?" The officer replied

"Um, I think I was watching tv. But I'm not sure as it was nearly 2 months ago" Kyle replied

"Then how come this knife" the officer said placing down a picture,

"has your DNA on it?"

"I dont know, you tell me" Kyle replied

"on the afternoon of January 19th, Jackson Davis was attacked. He lost 4 liters of blood, and his jaw was fractured so badly he needed a metal plate put in. There was a knife found and it had your finger prints on. Jackson is still critical, meaning we cant question him" The other officer explained

"I didn't do anything! On that day I was at home!" Kylee protested

"Did anyone see you?" The officer asked

"Yeah, my brothers, Ricky- wait. It was the day Casey came to find Brax. So he would be able to back it up too" Kyle explained

The one officer nodded, before saying,

"we're going to release you on bail- until we get more evidence"

"ok" he replied, being escorted out of the police station

Thanks for reading this chapter :D please let me know what you want to happen :),  
Megan.


	21. Framed

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't posted, my lifes been so busy. Its just settled down now and I have half term to write :)  
Thanks guys for being patient,  
Megan xx

**  
Kyle walked upto the house, walking inside.  
"what on earth are the cops on about, Kyle? Attempted murder?!" Brax almost yelled

"I didn't so it! I promise" Kyle said, also almost yelling

"Then why did the cops arrest you?!" Brax said, now yelling

"They had my DNA on the knife, that was used to attack him" Kyle sighed

"hang on, your saying you didn't so it, and your DNA is on the knife. One of our kitchen knives disappeared last week" Heath said, walking into the living room

"so your saying that, someone's been in our house-took a knife- went and attempted to murder someone" Brax asked

"basically, but I think they were trying to frame Kyle" Heath answered, shrugging and walking off

"what now" Kyle asked

"we wait" Brax replies

"What?! Just wait?!" Kyle answered back

"for now, yes. Then we will find who done this" Brax replied

Casey went into the room, sitting down next to Brax,

"Done what?" He questioned

"Nothing for you to worry about, Case" Brax replied

Casey shrugged and went back to his room, sensing it was 'adult talk'.

Next day

"Come on Casey! You have to go!" Brax said, putting on his 'dad voice'

"I dont want to go school, dad, why cant I just stay home?" Casey questioned

"because then if you just stayed home all the time, you will turn out like me or even worse Heath" Brax chuckled

"and?" Casey replied

"Me and your uncles have to sort things out anyways" Brax replied

"Fine!" Casey replied picking up his bag and was about to leave the house,

"Theres a guy out there... Dad... He has a gun" Casey said in a shakey voice

"what?!" Brax said ,looking out of the window,

"everybody down!" Brax yelled

Brax, Heath, Kyle, Casey and Ricky hit the floor as the gun fired- straight through the window

"AGHHHH!" a voice yelled

Dun dun dun! I wasn't actualy planning for that to happen :D hope you enjoyed this chapter :) let me know who you think gets hurt or killed.

Megan.


	22. thick,black,smoke

Hello everyone! Thanks for the reviews! Wasn't expecting that many! Please send in ideas :) As I want it as much your story as it is mine. Hope you enjoy this chapter,  
Megan. Xx

The room was in darkness the smell was of thick black smoke, Brax woke up- his head throbbing, like it had been hit- he looked around the house was on fire,

"Casey, Casey? You ok" Brax said, coughing because of smoke on his lungs

"Y-eah" Casey said,

"my heads throbbing"

"same here buddy" Brax said, standing up and bashing down the front door- as someone locked it from the outside.

Casey led there watching his dad,

"get out into the front yard, I will get the others out" Brax then said

Casey managed to get himself out of the house and slumped down on the grass. Brax looks around the room, trying to see where the others are, he spots Kyle and he picks him up, placing him outside on the grass.

****  
John, Jet and Gina were walking back to the house when they saw black smoke coming from the windows of the Braxton household.

"John! Look!" Gina exclamied

John looked and with out thinking, ran over go the building- going inside, looking to help.

"john?" Brax said, coughing

"yeah, who else is in here?" John asked

"I've got Kyle an Casey out but Ricky and Heath are in Here" Brax said, picking up Ricky and took her out into the garden.

Brax walked back in, ripping his shirt off,

"what are you doing?" John asked

"Heath, hes got shot" Brax said, finding where Kyle is, kneeling down next to him

"What do you want me to do" John asked

"Go out into the garden and make sure they're ok, I will sort this out" Brax said

John nodded walking outside and started helping looking after the others, whilst waiting for the ambulance.

"come on Heath, stay with me" Brax said, wrapping the tee shirt around Heaths arm.

Brax, quickly got Heath outside, then realized- Rocco, Harley and Darcy are inside. Brax ran as fast as he could and ran into Darcys room, he saw she was half with it and helped her out of the house before running into the Rocco and Harleys room. Looking as Harley was led there- limp. He quickly picked him up and then picked Rocco up, with his other hand, rushing them outside. Seeing that four ambulances have arrived and are seeing to Heath, Darcy, Kyle and Ricky. He laid Rocco down on the grass, watching him start to awake. He then looked down at Harley, seeing him still limp, slightly breathing. An ambulance member quickly rushed over, seeing how bad of a state Harley was in and quickly whisked him of to hospital.

****  
So that took a different root than I was planning, you will find out how the house ended up on fire soon. Hope you enjoyed,  
Megan xx  
Not really happy with this chapter, but no matter how many times I re write it, I cant get how I want it.


	23. Can you hear me?

Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews they made me smile :) On the chapter before the last I got a review basically saying I did say if Brax was the dad or not *Doh!* its where half of the chapter got deleted, I forgot to put that back in! Well its been added now anyways :) hope you enjoy this chapter,  
Megan xx

******  
Brax's PVO  
******

"Brax, Brax, Can you hear me?" A faint voice called

All I see is darkness and a faint voice calling. Then a bright light was being shone into my eye, I slowly opened my eyes.

"What happened?" I said my voice groggy

"You passed out, from the smoke inhalation" Nate explained, in a calm voice

I nodded and saw that I was in a hospital bed, I swung my legs to the side of the bed-

"Brax! No, we have to keep you under observation" Nate said, trying to say calm

"I need to see Heath, Harley, Rick-" I said

"You, can soon. Just not yet" Nate cut me off

"How are they?" I asked

"Heath is in surgery and the others have woken" Nate explained

"Harley?" I asked

Nate came and sat next to me,

"what is it" I asked, concerned

"Hes in intensive care, Brax, it's not looking to good" Nate said

My heart dropped, Harleys only 4 and a half months old and hes in critical condition. If only, if only, I had remembered that they were in the bedrooms sooner- he wouldn't be so ill. Its all my fault!

Nate walks out the room saying something about giving me some time to soak it in. I stand and sneak out of the room, I walk to NICU where Harley will be. I walk down the corridor intill I find where Harley is and walk into the room. He looks so small, tubes coming out of everywhere. You dont know how much I would give for me to be in his place, if only I had remembered!

****  
End of PVO

Bianca's PVO

I drive as fast as I could to the hospital from the school. I had a phone call- about ten minutes ago- saying that there had been a fire and a gun shot at our house. All the guys and Ricky and Darcy had been hurt in one way or another. Harley was critical and Heath wad shot. Two of the main mans in my life in critical condition. I arrive at the hospital and run as fast as I can upto the wards. I ask about Heath but they said he's in surgery and they will find me when he's out. I ask where Harley is and they lead me to his room, I walk in and see Brax stood there- looking at Harley. I walk over and place my hand on his shoulder,

"Its not your fault, you know" I say, knowing he's probably blaming himself

"It is Bianca. Its my fault your husbands sons led there" He replies, looking down

I look at Harley and he's alot worse than I thought, tubes everywhere. I cover my mouth in pure shock, even though he's not biologically my child- I treat him like my own.

A nurse comes in and tells me that Heath is out of surgery, I leave Brax stood there and walk upto where Heath is. He's just waking up when I get there and I smile, he slightly smiles back- probably still in pain.

Seeing my family like this is killing me, I hope they catch the person who's done this.

******  
Hope you enjoyed this chapter :)


	24. I've failed as a parent

Hello Guys! Thanks for the reviews, 91 already! I honestly didn't think this story would get this far!

**Guys, could you please send your ideas in, I got a list of ideas but only one or two are your ideas. I really want to include your ideas too.**

Hope you enjoy this chapter :)

Megan xx

Heath's POV

I slowly open my eyes and I see a blurry figure of someone stood at the end of the bed. As my vision comes back I see that it's Bianca, she's obviously been crying. Then pain shoots up my left arm and I can't help but make a grunt of pain. That's when Bianca comes shooting by my side - realising I'm now awake- and holds my right hand,

"Heath, you ok?" She asks with a concerned voice

"I'm fine, B. Just a bit of pain in my arm" I say, looking at her in her eyes

"I will go and get the nurse" She says but as she's about to go I grab her arm,

"I'll be fine, honestly" I say and she sighs and sits on the chair next to the bed

"Do you remember what happened?" She asks, in a gentle voice

"Brax called get down- so I did- and then I remember a shooting pain up my arm, then blood started coming out. This guy then got into the house- His face had a balaclava on- and then there was a strong smell of smoke. Wait! The kids! Are they ok?" I asked my voice getting fast and panicky at the end of the sentence

"Darcy is being monitored but they said she will be fine, its just precaution. Rocco is under close observation because he was un conscious for a bit. And Harley, Harley..." Bianca trailed off

"What about him? Bianca? Is he ok?" I ask,now, really panicking

"He's in critical condition, when Brax got to him- He- he- was nearly gone. They say the next 24 hours are critical" Bianca said, tears streaming down her face.

My heart went into my mouth, I can't loose any of my children,

"And the others?" I said my voice cracking up from tears wanting to escape.

"Brax is up and about- but I'm sure he's still meant to be in bed- Casey and Ricky should be fine, they're under observation. Kyle is still out of it (the last I heard, anyways) as he (just like you) inhaled a lot more smoke than the others" Bianca said, looking me in the eyes

I lifted my hand up and wiped the tears off her tear stained cheeks,

"Least they're going to be ok" I say, with a forced smile

She nodded before excusing herself, saying she's going to check on the others. I lay, wide awake, thinking about how much I take my children for granted and now- now, one could be taken away from me. Not just from me but from Bianca and the rest. What would Jess say, I've failed as a dad. I couldn't do the one thing that all dads have to do. Protect their children.


	25. A Few Days Later

I am literally so so so so sorry. My life has been busy right now, I've had doctors appointments after doctors appointments and teachers are giving ten times more homework because its the end of the year. And too top it all off we just got a puppy do looking after him has taken up alot of time because hes only 8 weeks old. I hope you guys can under stand- hope you enjoy this chapter,  
Megan xx

The next few days went by slowly, Heath was on the road too recovery physically but mentally he was getting worse- and nobody has spotted it. Harley has improved slightly but is still on the critical list and it is thought that he could be on there for quite a few more days as the progress is slow- because of his age he's finding it hard too fight the biggest fight he probably will ever go through.

Heaths PVO

Its all my fault! I should have been awake and been able to rescue my own children and not pass out and leave it all too my brother! I should be able too protect mg own children and I failed! I failed as a dad! I should be there too protect my family and I didn't! I should never be aloud too look after my kids again! Who says I wont fail as a dad ever again?!

Kyle's PVO

My eyes- they feel so, so, heavy. I open them slightly and see I'm in a room, I dont know where. Then I hear the steady beats of a machine- then it all comes back to me. The fire, the gun. I feel something down my throat and notice I'm on a ventilator. My hand goes straight too the tube and I'm about too pull it out when some one walks into the room.

Brax's PVO  
****

"And what do you think your doing?" I ask when I walk into Kyles room seeing him awake and his hand on the tube.

"I'll go and get the nurse for you- she should be able too take it out" I say and walk back out of the room.

"Hannah?" I say

"Is everything alright, Brax?" She says and turns around

"Kyle's woken up" I reply

She nods and we both walk back too Kyle's room and I sit down on the chair opposite the bed. Hannah walks over too his bed and slowly takes the tube out-he heaves as she does so- and turns off the machine,

"If you need anything just come and get Brax to come and find me. I will be back soon too check on you" She tells Kyle, turns and smiles at me, and walks out.

"How you feeling" I ask

"Ok- I guess. How is everyone?" Kyle asks back

I sigh and say,  
"Everyone's fine. Well I say everyone... Harley is in intensive care" I quickly wipe a tear from my eye hoping Kyle doesn't notice

"It wasn't your fault, Brax" Kyle replies- he must have noticed

"It was, I forgot they were in the bedrooms. I should have gotten them out of the room first! They're too young too fight like we can!" I say

"You-You, weren't to know Brax" Kyle said yawning and closed his eyes tired out.

I sigh and walk out of the room. No matter what anyone says it was my fault.


End file.
